A solar cell module to convert light energy into electrical energy through photoelectric conversion effect has been extensively known as a device to obtain non-pollution energy contributing to the conservation of global environment.
As the photoelectric conversion effect of a solar cell is improved, a great number of solar cell systems having a solar cell module are installed even for home use.
In order to output power generated from the solar cell module including solar cells that generate power from the light of the sun to the outside, conductors acting as positive and negative electrodes are provided in the solar cell module, and terminals of the conductors, which serve as connectors connected to a cable of outputting current to the outside, are withdrawn out of a photovoltaic module.
A solar cell module having a typical structure includes an EVA sheet to bond a solar cell panel with a protective substrate which protects the solar cell panel. Since the EVA sheet may absorb moisture, the moisture may be infiltrated into the solar cell module. In addition, the weight of the solar cell module is increased due to the EVS sheet, so that the fabricating of the solar cell module is not easy.
Meanwhile, in order to connect a bus bar to a junction box, a hole must be provided in a lower substrate. However, since the hole is formed, the lower substrate may be broken due to variable causes including high temperature during the process of the solar cell module. In addition, a hole machining tool to form a hole in the lower substrate is required, so that the process time and the process cost may be increased.
In addition, recently, although the solar cell module has been demanded as the substitute for building glass for a window, the solar cell module cannot be easily applied to a building due to the problem related to thermal insulation.